


The Benefits Of Fanfiction- A klaine fanfic

by klaineyydays (orphan_account)



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/klaineyydays
Summary: The last thing Blaine expects when he wakes up is to be in the world of Glee- his favorite show.  More specifically, Blaine's a Gleek. A die-hard Gleek. The thing is- Blaine writes fanfiction about Kurt and a made-up character loosely based off of Blaine. Talk about true love, huh?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	The Benefits Of Fanfiction- A klaine fanfic

Blaine closed his laptop with satisfaction. He had just finished writing a chapter of his fanfiction, and he felt it was his best chapter by far. Of course, though he was a teen virgin he felt he had done enough research to at least get most of the smut written accurately. At least, he knew his readers would be excited. They had been writing reviews begging Blaine to write an intimate scene since chapter 10. Blaine only hoped it was good enough.  
Blaine, dinner's done!" Blaine's mom shouted. "All right, All right I'm coming jeez calm down." Blaine sighed.

Blaine scrolled through Tumblr, smiling at every reblog of his new chapter along with gushed praises such as, "WE DID IT, THEY FINALLY DID IT #teamklaine" Blaine felt a warm feeling in his heart. When he had posted the first chapter of his fanfiction, he had never expected to have blown up on Tumblr and become an iconic fanfiction writer. Yes, the 'Blaine' in his story was very loosely based off of the actual Blaine in real life, but Blaine was just feeling uninspired. It's not like Blaine had a crush on Kurt. That's completely ridiculous, to have a crush on a fictional character. It's not like Blaine spent long nights thinking about Kurt and his perfect self. Anyways, with every passing second, Blaine started to fall asleep more and more.

Blaine woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping incessantly. Blaine pushed himself up in his elbow in...a bed that wasn't his? Panicking, Blaine looked around. Blaine didn't know where the hell he was. Standing up, Blaine tentatively stepped out of the room. "Blaine, hurry up school starts in half an hour and you're not even dressed," said a voice behind Blaine. Blaine turned around to see....Blaine's dad? Not just Blaine's dad, Blaine's dad from his fanfiction. Blaine was stunned. The last thing Blaine expected was to see a fictional character he had made up standing in front of him.  
"I-I'll get dressed now." Blaine mumbled. (made-up) Blaine's dad nodded suspiciously. Blaine went back into 'his' room and shut the door. "oh my god, oh my god, what the hell is happening- am- am I going crazy?" Shaking his head, Blaine decided to freak out later. Rummaging through Blaine's drawers, he picked out yellow skinny jeans with white blouse and black bowtie. Blaine took a moment to slather on gel, and picked a donut from the table. Blaine's day was going to be weird, but at least it wouldn't be boring. Picking up Blaine's backpack, He found Blaine's car keys and started the car, getting in. When Blaine arrived at Mckinley High, Blaine parked and looked through Blaine's backpack. Thankfully, Blaine had written Blaine 2.0 to be organized, so Blaine found his schedule easily. His first period was English, in room 610. Stepping out of Blaine's car, he looked around for a familiar face. His eyes stopping upon a certain latina, he started across to her.  
"E-erm excuse me? Do you know where room 610 is?" He stammered. The latina girl stared at Blaine.  
"Are you blind?" She deadpanned. When Blaine didn't answer, she sighed, rolled her eyes and pointed to the direction of the classroom.  
"Thanks San- I mean- bye!" Santana smirked.  
"Don't thank me, Hobbit." Blaine bristled at the name but continued to go on his way. Stopping at the classroom, Blaine looked around in awe. He was only a few feet away from his favorite characters. Of course, Blaine's personal favorite would always be Kurt. Stepping in, Blaine took an empty desk behind Finn. This would be the most exciting English class for Blaine, no doubt. The class went by, and the bell rang. Looking at his schedule, Blaine knew his next class was math. Thankfully, the classroom was right across the hall. Blaine was in a rush, he bumped into someone. Not just anyone, an actual angel. Known as Kurt Hummel. Blaine's jaw dropped. He was so starstruck, he stood there for a few seconds before he collected himself and threw his hand out.  
"I'm Blaine," he said. Taking Blaine's hand and shaking it, Kurt said,  
"Kurt."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction that isn't a oneshot so i'm super duper excited. If I don't upload for more than a month, feel free to slap me through the computer screen.


End file.
